Fine! A Sonny with a Chance Fanfiction
by BeeZee
Summary: Sonny is sent flowers from Chad, who invites her over. Things heat up between the two. Chad/Sonny. M for Mature. Lemons.


**Fine! A Sonny with a Chance Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these lovely characters, even if I'd especially like to own Chad Dylan Cooper. Unfortunately, Disney Channel refused to even let me borrow them, claiming they 'did not really exist.' Idiots.**

(SPOV)

"Hey, Sonny!" Tawni Hart giggled. "Someone sent you flowers!" I had only just walked into the dressing room.

"Ohmigosh, really?" I squeaked. She only giggled again and handed me the bouquet of light pink roses. They smelled amazing.

"This came with them. I kind of read it." Well, now I knew why she couldn't stop laughing.

In her hand was a light pink envelope with the seal broken. I rolled my eyes at her and snatched it out of her hands.

'Sonny,' it read.

'Come over tonight for a movie or two? I have a surprise for you, too. Meet me outside at 7. Chad.'

A grin snuck its way onto my face.

"You should call him and tell him you'll be there." she commanded.

I dialed his number.

"Hey, Munroe. You calling about my note?" He had answered on the first ring.

"Yeah. I'll be outside of the studio at 7 sharp."

"Fine." he replied.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good!"

"See you at seven, Munr- Sonny." Dial tone.

"Ohmigosh, Tawni! What am I going to wear?! There's no way I can be as impressive at Portlyn!"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head! I'll find you something!" Tawni giggled again.

This couldn't be good.

At 6:30, I stood in front of the mirror, staring at myself.

I wasn't myself.

More like, Barbie's hotter, dark-haired friend.

Tawni had dressed me in a hot pink silk tube top, low rise bleached skinny jeans, and my black converse.

She'd arranged my dark curls into a messy bun at the crown of my head.

My eyes now were darkened with black liquid eyeliner, mascara, and highlighted with iridescent white eyeshadow.

To finish off the look, I was wearing candy pink lipgloss.

"You really look hot, Sonny. Really, really hot. Chad won't be able to take his eyes off you." Tawni cooed. I turned as bright as the gloss.

"But-but, I don't want him to-" I began, but she cut me off.

"You do too. Everyone knows you have feelings for each other. Roll with it."

I smiled.

"Thanks, Tawni." I threw my arms around her.

"Back up!" she yelped. "You'll ruin your make-up!"

I giggled and ran out of the dressing room, Abbey Dawn hoodie in hand. As I ran down the corridors, I slid it on my bare arms.

I was right on time. As I stepped into the melting sunlight, Chad pulled up in his convertible.

"Hop in. You can ride shot gun." he said in his tenor voice. I opened the door and sat down on the leather seat. After I buckled up and closed the door, he zoomed out of the lot.

"So, Munroe." he began. "What movies do you want to watch? I have a gazillion."

"Hmmm… how about Star Wars or Harry Potter?"

"Sure. Ah, here we are. The chateau de Cooper." he joked. But it looked like a manor, all right. It was, like, four stories tall. And it had a huge wrap-around porch and a couple balconies leading off from double doors.

"Wow. It's huge!" I said, my eyes wide open in disbelief.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that's that she said." he smirked. I gave him an I'm-not-amused look. But I sort of was.

"So you don't really live too far from the studio."

"Nope. Not at all. Come on. Let's go inside. My parents are out of town this week. Usually I can't have people over." Chad looked around. "I just hope the neighbors will stick to their own business."

Wow. Chad was scared of his parents. Alrighty then.

We walked inside, and it seemed even bigger now. We removed our shoes and jackets. He took my hand and pulled me toward the staircase.

I blushed.

He was holding my hand.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"To the room with the biggest television." he laughed.

We climbed two flights of stairs until we were on the third floor. The entire floor was dedicated to a giant television and couches scattered everywhere. There was a soda machine, a popcorn popper, plus a full sized refrigerator stocked with snacks.

I was in awe.

"So, you said Star Wars?" he asked, pulling me from my daydream. He had left my side and was now over by the huge wall of DVDs. "Which one?"

"Oh, uhm… Revenge of the Sith."

"Okay." He slid the movie into the slot and sat down on the closest couch. "Were you planning on sitting down, Munroe?"

I giggled and sat down beside him.

The next few minutes were spent in silence. In that time, somehow I'd slid closer to him. His arm was draped around my shoulder and my head rested on his.

I don't know when exactly I dozed off, but when I woke up, the room around me was dark.

I felt groggy and disoriented.

"Wh-what time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"It's ten thirty, Sonny. You missed the whole movie."

"Oh. Wow. I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was that tired."

Chad looked at me. He was only inches from my face. And then…

*He kissed me.

My eyes fluttered closed, and I kissed back.

Tawni was right. We did have feelings for each other.

He pulled me onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around my waist. His tongue found his way into my mouth. His breath was minty.

But then, he broke away.

"That's the surprise, Sonny." he whispered, his lips grazing my ear. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

If this was a cartoon, my jaw would have hit the floor.

"I- I feel the same way."

He kissed me again, this time positioning himself so I was lying beside him. Couches were very hard to maneuver in a situation such as this.

His arms wrapped around me, and I put my hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

"You're beautiful, Allison Munroe." Chad whispered in my ear. I smiled.

His lips found their way to my neck. I tilted my head away, and bit my lip.

The next thing I knew, he had me in his arms, still kissing me, and walking out of the room and up some stairs.

He set me down, and pressed me against the wall outside a room. With one hand wrapped in my hair, he opened the door with the other.

He lifted me up again, and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Chad collapsed on top of me on his king sized bed. He broke our kiss and grabbed the bottom of my top. I was left in my lacy pink strapless bra (from the waist up).

I began to unbutton his dress shirt, and yank off his tie. I looked at his naked torso.

"Chad," I said. "You have abs." He laughed and grazed my back with his hands.

"I know."

His fingers hooked onto the belt loops of my skinnys. I quickly popped the button on my pants and shimmy-ed out of them.

Now I sat in from of Chad Dylan Cooper, in nothing but my bra and matching panties.

"I think you're a little over dressed, Chad." I giggled. My hands went to his belt buckle and undid it.

At long last, he was in nothing but his designer label boxers.

I laid back and he followed suit, his lips once more finding mine. But then he began to explore. His teeth pulled at my earlobe, causing me to shiver. His hands moved from mine to keeping himself up.

His lips found my navel. It tickled.

I laughed out loud. He looked up at me.

"It tickled." I explained. And then, he poked my side. I leaped up.

"Very, very ticklish Sonny?"

"Yes?" I responded meekly. He ran the back of his hand lightly across my midriff. I yelped. He laughed this time.

"Sit up, Sonny." he requested. I did so. He unclasped my bra.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around my naked torso. He gently pried them off.

"Sonny, don't hide. You're gorgeous." he said.

He pulled his boxers off slowly, and I removed my next-to-nothing panties.

"Chad," I murmured. "I-I'm a virgin."

"I'll be gentle, Sonny. I promise." He kissed my forehead.

And then, he positioned himself over me and smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded. He pushed into me. I gasped.

It only hurt for a moment.

Chad slid all the way into me. The look on his face was orgasmic.

"You… are so tight, Sonny!" he moaned. "God, I love you."

"I love… you too, Chad." I panted. "Faster, please."

He obliged. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, but even that couldn't stop the groan that escaped. I felt an unfamiliar feeling, and then I came.

Chad, as if sensing it, did as well. He slammed into me jerkily, and then collapsed on the bed beside me.

I grabbed the sheet and threw it over our naked bodies. Our legs tangled together, and I laid my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me and we fell asleep in bliss.*

**Well? What'd you think? Steamy enough for you? Lemme know with your comments!**


End file.
